Troublesome love
by Drummergirl93
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Shikamaru and Temari get in a fight. This isn't that bad till Gaara finds out about it and goes after him. Who will save poor Shikamaru


Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. So I would love it if you guys would help me with corrections or whatever. Flames are well come. So on with the story.

I don't own Naruto sadly…but if I did Gaara would rule the world.

**Troublesome Love**

Shikamaru sat at the counter eating the ramen that he had ordered for himself and Temari. He looked around very carefully to see if _He_ was anywhere in sight. And by _He_ I think we all know who I mean. The number one knuckle-head ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. He would have a field day with this one. Oh, Shikamaru could here the taunts of the annoying ninja.

See, Shikamaru loved Temari but no one knew. And the only reason he was treating her to ramen was because she was going back to the sand village with her brother, Gaara, in a few days.

'Why did Temari want to come here? Here of all places? The one place that Naruto is sure to come to. This is troublesome.' Shikamaru thought to himself. 'I have a feeling that this will end badly.'

"Are you okay?" Temari asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just look like your somewhere else."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing." Shikamaru trying to think of any subject to change this conversation to.

"Oh come on, tell me." Temari said. She had never really seen Shikamaru this out of it. It was a bit odd.

"It's none of your business." Shikamaru said starting to get defensive. 'If I tell her what I was thinking about it just going to lead to me saying how I feel and then things with get complicated. This is troublesome.'

"What are you hiding?" Temari asked with a questioning face. She wasn't just going to let this die.

"Nothing. Okay? Now finish your food." Shikamaru said. Well, more liked ordered. 'Oh no. Now I sounded like my father. Troublesome.'

"Since when do I have to do what you tell me to! Sorry that I cared you jerk!" Temari yelled getting the attention of people passing by. Some moved on but others stay just to see where this would lead.

"What did you call me?" Shikamaru said starting to get really agitated.

"A jerk!"

"Baka!" Shikamaru responded. 'Well that was a lame comeback' He scolded himself.

"Dobe! You're a sad excuse for a ninja!"

"You're a sad excuse for a girl!" Shikamaru yelled back with a smirk. This changed into a frown when he saw Temari's face. She looked as if she was about to cry. 'I think I went to far.' He though sadly to himself.

"Temari, I'm…" Shikamaru tried to find something to say but nothing came out. He never got to finish that sentence because Temari just turned and ran away. Shikamaru looked around and the small crowed that was there. Every single one of them was giving him the dirty eye.

'Oh great I'm getting the dirty eye from a 4 year old. Why did I say that? Why did I have to say that? I made her cry. I'm horrible.' Shikamaru scolded mentally himself as he paid for the unfinished food and walked away. 'You made her cry.' That sentence played over and over again in his head as he walked to know where in particular.

"Hey Shikamaru!" A voice yelled pulled him out of his thoughts. Shikamaru turned to see Ino running to him. "You look like your thinking pretty hard about something." She said when she caught up with him.

"Yeah." Was all Shikamaru said. Which if he was thinking clearly he would have remembered that you can't give responses to Ino that are less then five words.

"Oh come on. I can't believe I have to ask. What were you thinking about?" She asked a bit annoyed. He knew how she could get.

'What should I tell her? I'll have to say something.' He thought to himself. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just didn't know what to say.

"Ino, what would you do if you made someone cry?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I would go and say I'm sorry. That's really all I could do." She responded with more questions going though her head. Though she never got to get the answers to any of those questions.

"Thanks Ino. I gotta go." He said as he walked way. 'I'm supposed to be smart and I couldn't even figure out something that simple.' He though to himself as he started his search for Temari.

Temari's POV...

"Well you're a sad excuse for a girl."

Temari stood there. Had she heard right? Did he really say that? She could feel the tears well in her eyes. They were going to fall any second.

'I won't let him see me cry. I have to get out of here before it starts.' Temari thought to herself. Then she ran, not knowing where she was heading. She just wanted to get away. Once she had put a few blocks between Shikamaru and herself she stopped.

'How could he say that? How could he say that to me? I can't believe that I loved him. Wait what did I just say? I…I said I loved him.' Temari stood there stunned at what she just revealed to herself. Then she noticed that the tears she had been holding in were rolling down her face. She continued to walk but now she was heading toward to hotel she was staying at.

'How am I going to explain these tears to Gaara? He gets so protective. He acts like I'm his little sister.' Temari thought to herself. "This is a problem."

"What's a problem?" Asked the red haired ninja who and popped up behind her.

"Oh nothing." She said with such a big smile that her eyes closed. 'If he doesn't see my eyes then he won't find out anything. But I can't smile forever.' She thought as she let the smile fall and her head drop to her chest.

"Then why won't you show me your eyes?" He asked her corking one eyebrow.

'Crap. What am I going to say? If I say anything about Shikamaru Gaara will kill him.'

"Well?"

"Well... I… It's just…"

"Temari what happened?" Gaara asked getting agitated. It was clear he wanted an answer. He was giving her one of those don't-mess-with-me glares.

"Well I was with Shikamaru and we got in a fight and-"She didn't get to finish that sentence because Gaara was already walking away.

'Oh crap, Gaara's going to kill Shikamaru. I have to stop him.' And with that last thought she was off to find Shikamaru.

Back with Shikamaru…..

'Where is she?' Shikamaru thought for the umpteenth time that hour. He had been everywhere he could think of her going. Well, almost everywhere. He didn't go to her hotel. That would be suicidal if Gaara was there. 'Maybe she did go to the hotel. This is very troublesome.' Oh but its going to get worse for poor Shikamaru.

Suddenly Shikamaru was hit by a huge wave of sand meaning he had been found by Gaara.

"Desert funeral." Gaara said with his voice full of venom. Shikamaru was trapped in Gaara's sand.

"What are you doing Gaara!" Shikamaru yelled, hoping Gaara wasn't about to do what he thought he was.

"How could you make her cry Shikamaru? What the hell did she do to you!" Yelled Gaara, it was easy to see that he was about to kill Shikamaru.

'Oh crap, I'm screwed." Shikamaru thought to himself. Then it came to him. "You won't kill me in the middle of the street." He said with a smirk.

"Look around, there's no one here to watch." Gaara said with a hit of victory in his voice.

'Crap his got me. There's no one to watch. I'm dead' Shikamaru thought as he closed his eyes.

"Wait Gaara don't do it." a voice yelled out of nowhere. Shikamaru's eye snapped open. He knew that voice and so did Gaara. "Gaara please don't do it." the voice yelled out again. Seconds later the source of the voice finally showed herself. It was none other than Temari.

"Why shouldn't I?" Gaara asked intrigued on why she would save someone who hurt her.

"I…I..." She couldn't find an explanation that didn't involve her telling Gaara about how she feels about Shikamaru.

"Well? You must have a reason." He said wanting to know. Though he did have a hunch about the reason.

"I love him." She said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"I thought so." He said with a smirk. His hunch had been correct.

"Wait, you knew and you made me tell you anyway!" Temari said still in a low whisper.

"Yes." Was all he said and all he was going to.

"Hey, not to rune whatever connection you guys are having right now but I'm still stuck in sand!" Shikamaru said starting to get uncomfortable. He had sands in places sand shouldn't be in.

"Fine." Gaara said as he let him down. Well actually he dropped Shikamaru on the ground.

"Thanks for letting me down gently Gaara." Shikamaru said sarcastically as he stood up.

"No problem, but so you know if you ever hurt Temari again I'll kill you. No matter how she feels about you." Gaara said as he walked away.

'Oh, I'm going to kill him later." Temari thought to herself. 'He said that just to tick me off.'

"What was he talking about?" Shikamaru said noting hearing the earlier conversation she had with Gaara.

"Nothing." Temari said with a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Oh really, then why are you blushing." Shikamaru asked with a smirk on his lips.

"I am not." She lied. She knew that she lied. And he knew that she knew that she lied.

"Oh really?" He said. Then without warning he kissed her. Pulling away he smirked, "Now you are."

She stood there stunned. He just kissed her. And she had liked it. More than liked it, she loved it. His lips were so warm. Wonderingly she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you said to Gaara. And so you know I feel the same. Now how bout I walk you to your hotel." All she did was nod. She was still stunned.

'Did that just happen? Was I dreaming?' Temari repeated over and over again in her head. She got her answer when Shikamaru linked his fingers with hers. 'It did happen. I wasn't dreaming.' They walked the rest of the way to her hotel.

"Well we're here. I'll see you tomorrow." He said then gently pecked her on the lips.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Temari said almost in a stutter. Temari walked up to her room but stopped when she saw Gaara waiting by her door.

"What did you two do?" Gaara asked sounding like an older brother.

"Nothing, Shikamaru just kissed me." She said still feeling the tingle on her lips.

"I know."


End file.
